


A Night For Lovers

by Omnicrex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicrex/pseuds/Omnicrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I wrote for a friend. We've got a Spamano rp where I'm both Feliciano and Ludwig. So I wrote out their first time together for them~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was glad when his brother texted him to let him know he was going to be out all night. Not just because he knew where Lovino would be, but also because it left him and Ludwig the house. He sent Lovino a text in return, telling him to have fun and adding a winking face in the message before calling Ludwig. It wasn't hard to convince him to drive over, all he had to do was whine and pout some telling him how empty the house was and he was scared to be alone.

It wasn't a lie really, he didn't like being alone and it was scary sometimes at night, but all he felt right then was excitement. He cleaned the house, scrubbing down the kitchen to get rid of the evidence he'd been angry cooking. Straightened the curtains and put away laundry. Dishes were away and the house looked nearly like Feliciano had a professional come through to clean up. Ludwig liked things clean.

At the sound of knocking Feliciano beamed. "Ve~!" He ran over to the door and flung it open. "Ludwig!" He said, frowning up at him. "Ve~ I'm so glad you're here. I watched a scary movie with Lovi before he left!" He buried his face against Ludwig's chest as the larger man wrapped his arms around him. It'd taken a long while before Ludwig would hug him back so easily but it was well worth waiting for.

"Feliciano you know that isn't something you should be doing before bed." He scolded lightly and pat the younger Italian on the head gently. "Is he not returning then?" What even did Feliciano's brother do out all night?

"No, Ve~ he's with his boyfriend." Boyfriend? Ludwig frowned.

"I was not aware he was seeing anyone."

"Ve~! He met him yesterday. Do you remember all those texts I sent you? He was with Antonio the whole time. So that's where he went tonight too." Ludwig started at that and furrowed his eyebrows at Feliciano.

"Antonio?" No it couldn't be his brothers friend. He wondered if he should ask Gilbert about it.

"Sì, but that's not important. Ve~ come with me. I want to show you something." He tugged Ludwig along and into his bedroom. His heartbeat sped up and he couldn't believe he was going to do this. Hopefully Ludwig was willing to cooperate with him. Ludwig didn't ask any questions as he followed Feli to his room and the door shut behind them.

"Feliciano what..." Oh. He swallowed when he saw the items on Feliciano's bedside table. "What is this really about?" He looked back at his friend curiously, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Ve~, I was hoping we could... have sex." He said.

"!" Ludwig ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. "Don't say such a thing so casually like that." He scolded trying not to look at the cute expression on Feliciano's face. Looking up at him with those large eyes and that finger on his lips thoughtfully. He needed to remember what his books said. Why had they all been about women? There needed to be more books about how to handle this situation with men.

"Ludwig~ You're face is all red now." Feli smiled reaching up to make him look back at him. "Please~?" He asked guiding Ludwig down and into a kiss. He never minded kissing Feliciano, his lips were always so soft and it was surprisingly easy to do. It was nice, no matter how clumsy he felt Feliciano made him feel like he was doing it right at least.

"I.. I suppose if this, is really what you want. Are you sure it's a big step and we haven't even gone on a date or started d-" Feliciano shut him up with another kiss, this time with tongue and Ludwig found himself wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist to pull him closer. It was hard to avoid doing when this was something they'd done between classes so many times.

"Ve I'm sure. Don't be nervous Ludwig. It's both of our first time ve, and I wouldn't want to with anyone but you." He was a little nervous but there was more eager excitement to balance it out. It was hard to argue with a face like that.

"J-Ja, Alright then." He leaned back down and kissed him again, feeling Feliciano's hands under his shirt already. Ludwig took his time, pulling off Feliciano's clothes, kissing his neck and lifting him so he could walk them over to the bed. He was glad they were at Feliciano's place so they wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in.

"Ludwig~" Feli smiled at him, unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt and running his hands over his chest. "You're looking at me strange."

"Am I? I'm sorry." He said leaning down to kiss him again, pressing Feli back against the bed and brushing a thumb over his nipple. The moan Feliciano made sent down his spine and he grit his teeth a little. Feliciano was far too cute. "Tell me if I should stop ja?"

"Sì~" He bit his lip a little and pressed up against Ludwig hands. They were so warm and deceptively gentle on him. Ludwig dipped his head to run a tongue over his nipple and undid Feli's jeans. The Italian lifted his hips so Ludwig could strip him. Laid out on the bed naked wasn't something Feliciano was a stranger too, in fact he almost always slept naked. But somehow here with Ludwig he felt, more exposed than usual.

Ludwig hesitated a moment before kissing Feliciano again, running his hands down his sides. The books said gentle light touches were best. The way Feliciano shivered he supposed they were right. He brought a hand down to wrap around Feliciano's erection, stroking him slowly. The moans he gave off were encouraging so he kept it up. Soon however he was reaching down to press a finger into him.

"O-ow! Ludwig wait you can't just do that yet. Ve!" He squirmed a little and Ludwig pulled his hands away.

"Ah!, I'm sorry Feliciano. The book just said it should be fine now." He looked so confused that Feli had to giggle.

"Ludwig I'm not a girl I don't get wet remember? You have to use that." He pointed over to the bottle of lube and Ludwig flushed darker and apologized again before picking it up. He poured some on his hand and started again, this time the finger slipped in easily and Feli gave only a soft squeak of surprise. "Ve~ Keep going~" With a nod Ludwig did.

After a bit of that Feliciano was laid back, his legs spread and moaning. Careful as he could be Ludwig pressed a second finger into him. He arched slightly but otherwise didn't seem to dislike it so Ludwig kept going. He watched Feliciano's toes curl when he pressed his fingers deeper, the Italian bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. It was, so cute and arousing. Licking his lips Ludwig poured a little extra lube on his hand before adding a third finger.

"Ah! Ve, ve Ludwig!" Feli arched off the bed some, pressing down against his hand. "It, hurts some but ah, it feels, good."

"That's good, I'm glad you're enjoying it Feliciano." He was moving against Ludwig's hand on his own now, biting his fist as he did so. Slowly Feliciano shifted, rolling slightly with Ludwig's hand still in him. "What are you doing?"

"I want, to try it like this. I saw it on a movie Grandpa has." He breathed, propping himself up on his arms and knees. Feliciano looked at Ludwig over his shoulder, making him paused and cover his mouth with his other hand. "You like it?" Ludwig could only nod and whisper a quite "Ja." before his hands were on him again, fingers pressing back into Feli and thrusting carefully into him.

Feliciano gripped the sheets tightly, pressing back against Ludwig's hand and moaning. "Ah, do you.. think you're ready?"

"Sì~" Feli answered breathlessly, his thighs trembling. Ludwig's jeans were uncomfortably tight as he helped Feli up to lay on his back against the pillows. Undoing his belt and pants Ludwig's stripped before climbing up to settle between his legs. "Ve~ it's so big." Feliciano sat as he sat up and reached out to touch it.

Ludwig barely held back a moan as Feliciano wrapped his fingers around him. "Ve~" He shifted onto his knees and opened his mouth. Before he could however Ludwig pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to have sex?" Feliciano laughed at him and kissed him back.

"Ve~ But isn't that part of it?"

"J-Ja, but if you.. do that I may not, last very long and if I can't get ba-" Feliciano cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig, I want to make you feel good too." He shifted down and stroked him again. With that Feliciano took him into his mouth with a hum. Ludwig was thick and it wasn't easy to get him into his mouth, least of all very far in. So he took what he could and rubbed with his hand the rest of it.

"Hn, Felici-ahh-ano.. hng.." He ran his fingers through the young Italian's hair and kept himself still to he wouldn't accidentally choke him. When he was nearly at his limit he moved to pull him off. "I'm going to, come Feli please..ah.." A moment later he was tugging on Feliciano's hair as he came. The pleasure of his climax rolling through him and sending shudders down his spine. Breathing heavily he cupped Feli's face. "Are you, alright?"

"V-ve~" Feli said as he coughed a little. "You came a lot, I tried to catch it like in the video." He smiled at him and Ludwig felt his chest squeeze. The sight of his cute face smiling at him and covered in his seamen was an arousing sight. Leaning in Ludwig kissed him, finding himself not minding the bitter taste of himself on Feliciano's tongue. Pulling away he scooped up his shirt to clean his face off. "Ve~ You're so nice." He giggled.

"That was very reckless of you, with no experience you could have choked Feliciano you should be more careful with these impulses of yours."

"Ve but you liked it." He kissed him again and brushed his fingers over Ludwig's half hard cock once more. "Ah! You're already getting hard again." He cooed brightly, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him back to life again. "Do you, think it will fit?"

"J-Ja, I just, need to be careful so I do not hurt you." He laid Feliciano back against the pillows and poured more lube on his hand, pouring a lot just in case and spreading it along himself and some on Feliciano again. "I'm going to put it in now." Feli nodded and relaxed as Ludwig pressed into him.

"A-Ah~!" He bit his lip and closed his eyes a moment, the sting of Ludwig entering him was painful but not unbearable. "D-don't stop." He said, gripping Ludwig's shoulders and urging him on. "It's okay It hurt a little but, Ve~ brother said it does a little at first." Ludwig nodded and kept going slowly until he was all the way into him.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, keeping himself still to let Feliciano adjust. He rubbed his hips and sides lightly as the Italian under him nodded.

"V-Ve~ you can move now.." He said, kissing Ludwig's jaw. With a nod he pulled back, thrusting back in a little quicker than he meant too. Feliciano arched off the bed like he'd been stung and cried out. "No, no again... don't stop Ludwig~!" He whimpered when his lover stopped out of worry. With a nod he started again, moving however made those sweet moans come from Feliciano, grunting with the effort of keeping himself from loosing himself.

He rested a hand under Feliciano's knee and lifted his leg a little, the new angle let him pressed deeper, and Feliciano brought his hands up to grip the pillow. His moans were loud and needy as he moved against Ludwig's thrusts. "[Lud~! Ah, I'm close oh god I.. More, more Ludwig more please oh god.]" He said, babbling in Italian and arching. Ludwig bit his lip before leaning down and kissing him, hard and greedy as he thrust into him, quick and hard.

Feliciano came before him, tightening around him and calling out his name into the kiss. The way his body twisted Ludwig couldn't hold back anymore, slamming into him one last time as he reached his climax. "Feliciano~!"

They lay there for a long time, breathing heavily and curled in each others arms. "V-ve, That was amazing~ Let's do it again!"

"Mon gott Feliciano.." He muttered fondly, kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to the first chapter. Lovino and antonio had met at a club and Antonio took him home. the next morning Antonio found Lovino's ID and found out he was 16. This is the night after that morning Lovino confronts Antonio and threatens to tell what happened if he doesn't date him. just for some back ground~

He leaned back in the seat, reveling in his victory. The anger he felt was long gone, replaced with satisfaction. He had Antonio now, and everything was good. Although.. he was curious. "Who was that guy?"

Antonio was quiet for most of the drive, at least until Lovino spoke up first. "Arthur. He uh, is an old friend from when I studied in England. It is just something we do when one of us is in town with the other." It was Arthur he went to when he needed a fight, needed it hard and rough and merciless. God did Antonio need to let off steam. 

"I was an exchange student from Spain so he started calling me that. So I called him Inglaterra in return. It gets very rough."

Big shoes to fill. Lovino nodded silently, thinking to himself. 

"You won't be needing him anymore." Lovino knew he had a lot to live up to. But he could do it. He could learn. Experience just took time, right? 

And he could definitely learn from Antonio. He was young, not incompetent.

Antonio chuckled but wasn't so sure of that. Lovino was cute but.. he didn't seem the type to pull off what Antonio had in mind. He parked the car and go out. "Ah~ If you insist Lovi~" He purred, smirking at him as he led him up to the apartment.

Once inside he pulled Lovino over and up against the wall into another kiss. "If you want me to stop say Tomato." He told him, kissing down and nipping at his neck.

"Tomato? Why?" He had the feeling his words were lost when Antonio started on his neck once again. It still felt as nice as it always did, but there was something about the mention of a safe word that send the thrill of... something tingling down his spine. 

He brought his hands up, brushing one through his hair, the other resting on his hip.

"Ah, because when you blush you look like a tomato. Your face gets all red." He bit his throat gently, not wanting to move too quickly. Though he made short work of undressing him before pulling him along into the bedroom. 

His face flushed and eyes dark with lust again Antonio lifted Lovino and tossed him onto the bed before loosening his tie.

Lovino sank comfortably into the soft covers of the bed, their first night coming rushing back to him. The apartment was the same as the night before, the smell of the covers just as he remembered. 

He sat up in the bed, watching Antonio loosen his tie with eyes that were just begging to devour him. A shiver ran through him as be watched. He couldn't wait for those hands to be on him.

Slipping his tie off from around his neck he knelt between Lovino's legs and brought his hands behind his back, using his tie to bind them there. He kissed him again, hard heavy, his hands spreading Lovino's legs and nipped his ear. 

He wanted to be rougher but not for Lovino's second time being touched like this. Pulling away he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand. "You look good like that Lovi~" He purred with a smirk.

The silk of Antonio's tie was cool and smooth over his wrists, holding him firmly in place. The jump from the gentle night he'd had before to this was... he just wanted more of it. 

His eyes followed Antonio' actions, hazed amber irises half lidded in the dimness of the room. He shifted a little, keeping his legs spread open.

Lovino was surprisingly compliant and Antonio kissed him again, his fingers pressing into Lovino, two at once to start, amused at how easily they slipped into him. "Ah you're so aroused already Lovi, taking my fingers so readily like this."

His hands clenched behind his back, his body readily taking his fingers again. The feeling was a quick one, a spike in pleasure that made him draw his knees together before he could think.

Antonio chuckled and thrust his fingers, watching Lovino react as he did. "Spread your legs." He instructed, his other hand resting on Lovino's knee and pushing them apart again. "I want to watch you take my fingers."

Lovino gasped, his knees pulling together again. He couldn't help it, to a certain extent. The second or third time it was less so, but something in his voice made him want to disobey, just a little.

Antonio raised an eyebrow and held his knee tighter. "I said to spread your legs Lovi, do I have to punish you?" He asked, pressing in a third finger now, thrusting them quickly into him.

"Ah dio-!" His toes curled tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hands now. Oh if that was what he got, there was no way he was doing what Antonio said. He seemed to like the retaliation, if his expression was anything to go by.

"What happened to the good boy from last night hm?" He pushed Lovino back against the bed and took his fingers away. Holding Lovino's legs up he smacked him on the ass before opening the drawer again. He came back with a vibrator, pressing the tip against him before pressing it into him, a quick fluid movement. "Ah~ You just swallowed it up Lovi, how naughty."

The sting was a surprise, but a pleasant one. He moaned softly with the after feeling. Oh he could get used to that for sure. He barely had time to recover before the vibrator was inside him, drawing a long, surprised moan from deep in his chest. 

"M-Maybe I like being a little naughty.."

"Do you?" He turned the dial to start the vibration. It sounded like he was enjoying himself, the moans he let out were musical even and he could see the appeal of being on the other end now. "I should have guessed, but your cute face made it a surprise." He leaned down and licked along his shaft. 

"Do you want to come Lovi~?"

"You'd b-be surprised what I can-" He moaned through Antonio's attention. God damn it felt so good. "-get up to."

He panted softly, his cheeks and ears burning with a blush. He could barely keep his eyes open between the pleasure and the embarrassing sight of Antonio working on him. Embarrassing and so thrilling.

Antonio smirked a bit and pulled the vibrator out before thrusting it back in quickly, repeating the motion. After a few moments he pulled away and picked a ring out from the drawer and slipped it over Lovino's erection and down to the base. 

"Is that so? Then this is going to be a lot of fun." He turned up the vibration a little and thrust the toy faster against him.

Lovino groaned loudly, surprised by the sudden squeeze. What the he'll was that? He didn't have time to reply to the Spaniard before he felt the vibrator again, thrusting deep inside him. His surprise turned to pleasure as he panted, his legs shaking.

He chuckled and rolled Romano over onto his knees after taking the toy away. "You look so lewd spread like this for me Lovino." He licked his lips and smacked him on the ass again, just enough to sting like last time. "Do you want to come?" He asked again, reaching between his legs and stroking him.

Lovino groaned, his hands curling into fists behind his back. God Antonio was loving this, wasn't he? He was loving teasing him. 

"S-Si.." He nodded. "I w-want you inside me though... I want to feel you again.."

"Ah, so honest." He undid his belt and pants, letting them drop enough down his hips he could pull himself out. "Sit up Lovino and face me." He told him, licking his lips a little.

Lovino did as he was told, rolling back over on his hands. He was glad he was sitting up again, the pressure was starting to get uncomfortable. He looked up at Antonio, eyes hazed with lust.

"Open your mouth." He said hooking his fingers under Lovino's chin and running his thumb along his lower lip. That expression on his face sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

He nodded obediently, opening his mouth like he was told. His heart thumped, pounding into his ears. It was all he could hear aside Antonio's hushed, husky voice.

Antonio pressed the head of his cock into Lovino's mouth. With a low moan he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Suck it, take as much as you can manage."

Lovi nodded slightly, opening his mouth wider and sinking slowly onto him. He was inexperienced, and his cock didn't make it much further than an inch or two, much to his embarrassment. He started sucking to make up for it, lapping his tongue along the underside as he did.

Antonio let out a moan as Lovino went to work on him. "Hn, You look so sexy and eager like that." He tugged on his hair lightly and bit his lip. "You like the taste of my cock Lovi~?"

Lovino did his best to swallow, nodding shallowly after. He stared up at Antonio, his hands flexing behind his back. He wanted to touch him so badly... He looked like he was enjoying it so much.

Antonio enjoyed the view he had for a minute before pulling him back and off him so he could lean in to kiss him. "Good boy~" He purred before getting onto the bed with him finally and leaning back against the headboard and motioned for him to come over.

Lovi licked his lips, doing as he was told. He followed him to the headboard, moving as he was told. What was he planning now?

He guided Lovino over so he was straddling him. "Put it in yourself Lovi." He told him, running his fingertips along his shaft teasingly. He looked too sexy like this, eager and needy Antonio just wanted to hold him down and take him but he could hold back, just a little longer.

He shifted nervously for a moment before leaning back, dropping his hips until he could feel the tip just barely. Okay Lovi, you can do this, he kept telling himself. He sank down a little further, moaning softly as he felt Antonio slipping inside him.

Antonio brought a hand up to rest on Lovino's hip and watched him lower himself down. "[So cute Lovi, you take it so well.]" He purred, licking his lips. When he was all the way in and Lovino was sitting on his lap he pulled him in for a kiss. "I want to watch you pleasure yourself with me. Move however it feels good."

"It's... a little hard." He mumbled, lifting himself a little before sliding back down. It felt so good, but he knew it was going to be hard to just move with his legs. He had to try, though. 

It took a few minutes, but with a little practice he was doing it easily, riding him slow and deep with every drop of his hips.

"Si, it's difficult at first." He said but soon enough, sooner than he expected, Lovino was moving easily. "You're doing so well amour." He purred, pulling him into a kiss before rolling his hips up against him now. "What do you want?"

Lovino hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He loved it when Antonio praised him like that. 

"More..." He mumbled against his lips. "I need more..."

"So honest. Good boy." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist before shifting to his knees. "Rest your head against my shoulder." He instructed before moving Lovino's hips and thrusting into him. His pace was nothing like the slow and gentle of the night before, his movements quick and hard.

Lovino did as he was told, leaning his head on Antonio's shoulder. He felt helpless with his hands tied the way they were, and he knew that was what Antonio wanted. He just had to trust him. His sounds weren't quiet or subdued anymore, and he moaned louder than he thought possible.

Antonio kept up the pace before he ended up shifting their position. He pulled Lovino up and off him a moment to set him on the bed and lean him forward. Wordlessly he had him lift his ass and entered him again. 

He ran a hand along Lovino's arms, rubbing lightly to help alleviate some of the strain as he took him. His other hand gripping his hip. Antonio swore under his breath, following it with Lovino's name.

With nothing to hold him up, Lovino's head fell back into the blankets, and he turned to the side so he could breathe. Not that it did him much good. Whatever breath he got in was gone, used up in a loud moan as Antonio grabbed his hip and started fucking him once again. It was a new angle, a new sensation that took his breath away.

Antonio moaned, leaning over him as he took him, his pace sharp and quick. After a moment he reached down to stroke Lovino as in time with his pace as he could. "Do you want to come Lovi? You have to tell me or I won't know."

"Y-Yes, yesssss.." He groaned, his body tensing around Antonio. "Oh yes please..."

He rocked back onto him, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. His arms ached and he already knew he would have marks from where he'd pulled on the binds, bit he didn't care. It was all so good.

With that Antonio rolled the ring off Lovino and continued to stroke him. "Then come for me Lovi, I want you to." He was nearing his limit already his breathing heavy as he looked over how sexy Lovino looked tied like he was and his body taut with pleasure.

His back didn't arch up like it had before. It wasn't the strong, ebbing orgasm he'd had before. Lovino buried his face in the blankets and just about screamed, his whole body tensing and pulling in on itself. He gasped into the blankets, his body falling limp now that it wasn't on the edge anymore.

Antonio wasn't far behind him, thrusting a few more times before stilling against him. After a moment he pulled out of Lovino and untied his wrists. Antonio's touch was gentle as he eased Lovino onto his back and rubbed his shoulders some. "You did so well Lovi~ [So wonderful]." He whispered, kissing him.

Lovino sighed in relief, resting on his back now that his hands were free. His breathing eventually evened back out again, and we was exhausted. He smiled softly as Antonio kissed him, whispering soft praises.

Antonio left the room a moment later and came back with a warm wet cloth to clean him up again. Once he'd finished he gathered his young lover up in his arms and kissed him and rubbed his back and shoulders. "I'm proud of you amour, that was amazing for your first." He purred, laying back against the bed and letting Lovino rest on his chest.

Lovino hummed softly, resting on Antonio's chest when he was done being moved. He ran his fingers over his skin, tracing nonsensical patterns over his tanned chest.

"You think so...?"He spoke softly, the fatigue in his voice apparent now. He was glad he had done it, especially since Antonio seemed to have liked it so much.

"Si, You were wonderful." He kissed the top of Lovino's forehead and continued to rub his back. He was content now just laying there with his lover. He supposed this wouldn't be a terrible thing, a secret between them that no one else needed know. 

Lovino had seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself as well. "Did you like it Lovi?" He asked, his eyes closing for a moment before he looked back at him. The nonsensical patterns he was tracing on his chest were cute and the soft touch felt nice.

He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone. He was glad Antonio had agreed, blackmail or not. This was nice. It felt just right for him. 

"Si... It was perfect." He looked up at him, leaning up to kiss his lips It was soft and as innocent as could be. Despite how rough it had been it didn't feel out of place. That was a good thing he guessed.

The kiss made Antonio's stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. With a smile he returned the kiss, just as soft and sweet. "Lo siento Lovi." He whispered after a moment. "I did not mean to make you feel so terribly before." He'd just seen his age and panicked, who wouldn't after all?

"Don't worry about it." He said, dropping his head back to his chest, where he had been so comfy before. He had to admit, he... overreacted, maybe just a little bit. He knew why, but it was hard to explain to Antonio, since he didn't know, well, anything about him, really. He was sure that would change soon enough though. 

He threaded his fingers through Lovino's hair and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow I will take you out, like I had planned before I found your ID. How does that sound?" He asked with a soft smile. Tomorrow was Sunday so he could still spend the day with him without worrying.

He nodded, smiling a little. "That sounds nice." It really did. Time to go out and spend with Antonio. He did feel a little bad about the way Antonio found out about his age, but it wasn't like he had asked him outright. So he hadn't really lied. Lie by omission, but who was counting that?

"I'm glad." He murmured and pulled the blankets up around the two of them. It wasn't long before the both of them were asleep, curled together and content.


End file.
